Triplets Now
by dinolove453
Summary: A week before their fourteenth birthday, Zach and Cody meet a new girl whose parents are moving in to work at the Tipton. When they discover the girl shares their birthday, they consider themselves triplets and now best friends. ON HIATUS
1. New Arrival

Triplets Now

Full Summary: A week before their fourteenth birthday, Zach and Cody meet a new girl whose parents are moving in to work at the Tipton. When they discover the girl shares their birthday, they consider themselves triplets and now best friends. What happens when there are _three_ at the Tipton?

Ch. 1 New Arrival

"Zach! You know I don't want to play handball right now- I'm busy!" Cody complained as Zach dragged him down to the Tipton lobby.

"With what? There is no school, all our friends are at camp, and it's not like you have a date or a girlfriend!"

"With- well, it is a surprise," Cody admitted.

"Oh yeah, our birthday is coming up! But couldn't you take thirty minuets to come play?" Zach complained as Mr. Moseby came upon them.

"Now boys, today some new _residents_ are coming to the Tipton, and they have a daughter your age. Please be nice and show her around, okay?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Sure! _Is she pretty?_" Zach asked in Moseby's ear.

"Now boys, none of that! Honestly, I wouldn't be able to tell you anyway. I haven't seen her- only her parents," Moseby sighed and walked away.

Cody was grinning, "This is so cool! A friend who lives in the same 'house'! This is _awesome_!"

Zach smiled a little too, "I wonder how close in age she is to us?"

At that moment, an older couple and a teenage girl walked in.

"Mom, _why_ do we have to move A WEEK before my birthday? August fourth, you know- or have you forgotten?"

Zach and Cody's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, the same day?" Cody whispered.

"Honey, I am really sorry, but we had to come now. Don't worry, you get to go back to see your friends on your birthday," the girl's mother sighed.

"Besides, Mags, think of all the fun you'll have here!" her father laughed.

Zach and Cody exchanged excited glances and ran up to the girl. She was the same height as them; with very long, dark brunette hair, hazel eyes, and wasn't fat but wasn't skinny. Wearing a navy polo and blue-striped knee-length skirt, blue flip-flops, and her hair in a ponytail, she looked great.

"Hey, I'm Cody and this is my twin brother Zach. We live here with our Mom," Cody grinned at the girl.

"Oh hi! I'm Meg, which is short for Margaret, and I'm going to live here too, I suppose. Although my 14th birthday is in a week!"

"So is ours, actually," Cody grinned.

"We overheard your conversation. Your birthday is August 4th, um… 1992, correct?" Zach asked pleasantly.

Meg nodded.

"Well, so is ours!" Zach laughed.

"No way!"

"Hell yeah!" Cody cried.

"That is so _weird_!" Meg laughed.

"That is a little freakish," Meg's mom laughed.

"Does that mean that they're fraternal triplets or something?" Meg's father chuckled.

Meg grinned at Zach and Cody, "We MUST hang out- um, how about coming to our suite?"

"Sure!" both said at once.

* * *

As chance would have it, the Dixon's (Meg's last name –not my last name-) suite was next to the Martin's suite.

"This is even weirder," Meg laughed.

"Oh yes!" all three laughed.

"Well, we'd love to have you guys over for dinner!" Carrie, who had come out to greet their new 'neighbors', exclaimed.

"Oh, that would be nice! And maybe the new 'triplets' could hang out- uh, what school to Zach and Cody go to?" Meg's father, Dave, asked.

"Here, we'll discuss this in your suite, while the kids goof off in mine, okay?"

"Sure!" Meg's mom, Andy, exclaimed.

Meg, Zach, and Cody ran off in to the suite.

"This is so cool, living in a hotel!" Meg laughed as all three sat on a couch and watched TV.

"It is pretty cool, especially annoying Mr. Moseby," Zach laughed.

"Oh- you mean the mean manager?" Meg asked.

"Yup!" Cody exclaimed.

"Erg. He creeps me out…" Meg shivered.

Cody and Zach both laughed and (FYI- Meg was in the middle) placed an arm around Meg's shoulder, surprising all 3.

"Erm, sorry," Zach removed his arm.

Cody did too, but didn't say sorry.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Zach, Meg, Cody! Happy Birthday tooooooooo youuuuuuuu!" All the guests at the birthday party laughed. It was their exact birthrate, and Meg was getting along perfectly with the gang. (She went to visit her old friends yesterday.)

There was (obviously) Zach, Cody, and Meg; plus Carrie, Dave, Andy, Mr. Moseby, Arwin, Estabon, Max, Bob, Maddie, and London.

"Wow! I can't believe we're 14! At last!" Zach hi-fived Cody.

"Thanks boys," Andy hugged them both, "You have helped our Maggie to fit in so well!"

"MMOOMM!" Meg cried, embarrassed.

Maddie laughed, "Don't worry, Meg, you'll be fine." Indeed, Maddie and Meg had become friends as well- both being super-smart, having poor families, and not athletic.

Meg blushed, "so, um… Zach, you go first with the gift-opening!"

Zach obliged and opened his first gift- from Cody.

"Awesome! A skateboard!" he laughed, pulling out the board.

"Okay Meg, now you!" Cody laughed.

Meg opened her first from Maddie.

"Oh my God, _Maximum Ride!_ I've SO wanted to read it!" she squealed.

"Cody now!" Zach grinned.

Cody opened his first from Arwin.

"An invention kit! Cool!"

And so the gift opening progressed until the three were covered in colorful paper and gifts.

All three had received a new bike- Zach's from Carrie, Cody's from Dave, and Meg's from Andy. So, since it was only one o'clock, they set out on their new bikes, laughed.

Indeed, they were triplets now.

* * *

Over the course of the next year, the group bonded till they were (almost) attached at the hip. Plus, they were the only kids they knew with Co-Ed sleepovers.

The rule for sleepovers was this: all 3 can have their own bed, or Zach and Cody share. Meg's parents were very strict that she didn't share with either of the boys.

So, Meg began to panic when, on one forced sleepover (Meg's parents were leaving for a night, and locked the suite, and in turn locked Meg out) in mid-February, she had forgotten her sleeping bag.

"This is not good! Carrie's asleep, and you guys don't want to share! Damn!" Meg exclaimed.

Indeed, Cody refused to let Zach soil his bed (like Meg would want to sleep in Zach's be anyway- it smelled,) and Cody, too, hated the smell of Zach's bed.

"Erm… can you sleep on the floor?" Zach asked.

"No! It's _freezing_!" Meg cried, and banged her head on the wall.

"Listen, Zach- she'll share with me. Your bed smells, and you have to admit- I'm the more trustworthy of the two of us. We'll just sleep far apart from each other with extra clothes on, is that okay Meg?" Cody asked.

"Sure," Meg sighed, _better than my alternatives…_

* * *

Unfortunately, by morning Cody had managed to roll next to Meg and unknowingly place his arms around her. When Carrie came I n to wake them up, she gasped and screamed.

"Nothing happened, Mom!" Cody sighed for the billionth time.

"Why didn't you wake me up to find out where the extra sleeping bags were!" Carrie screamed.

"We're really sorry, Mom," Zach sighed.

"But nothing happened," Meg said for the trillionth time.

"Still, your parents are going to kill me! Well, I feel guilty about this, but we're not telling, _RIGHT_?"

All three nodded hurriedly.

And so, no more major events occurred until June, right after they graduated from Middle School…

(1, 204 Words) I really do share a birthday with Dylan and Cole! IT IS SO WEIRD… Okay I'm done!


	2. Date and Heartbreak

Triplets Now

Ch. 2 Date and Heartbreak

Zach was shaking slightly as he picked up the phone. Their Middle School Graduation was the next day.

_Relax, Zach,_ he thought to himself, _you've done this before. And its not like you don't call her- you call her practically every day. And plus- you guys are best friends (plus Cody) I mean, if she rejects you it's probably because she prefers Cody, so there you go. Not that bad, because Cody doesn't like her that way- I think. He hasn't told me if he does. _

_Just dial the number! JUST DIAL! _

_DIAL ALREADY! _

555-2324 Ext. 32

"Hey, who is it?"

"Zach, is this Meg?"

"Yup. What's up Zach?"

"Oh um, I was just calling to ask you if… after the graduation tomorrow… and we hang out with our parents… we go to a movie?"

"Sure… with Cody too?"

"No, just us, um… like on a date…"

Silence responded him over the phone, before-

"Um, sure Zach. I'd like that."

"Cool, so how about Harry Potter 5 at seven o'clock?"

"Sure, that would be great! I can't wait to see it!"

"Awesome. See you later Meg?"

"Definitely," and Meg hung up.

Zach let out a whoop.

* * *

Meg hung up and immediately called Cody on his cell phone.

"Hey Meg, what's up?"

"Um, Zach just asked me out…"

Cody felt his throat clench up, "A-and?" he stuttered.

"I said yes. Is that okay with you? I know he wouldn't have asked you yet…"

"S-sure, I guess," and Cody hung up abruptly, making Meg shocked and a little hurt.

_Obviously it's not okay, then!_

* * *

Cody hung up the phone rapidly and then collapsed on his bed. He broke down crying almost immediately. _Zach gets all the girls he wants! Why did he have to chase after the girl that I am in love with? I love her! And of course she'd say yes to Zach- he's popular, athletic, and is growing taller. I mean, I am growing taller too, and at the same rate, but he looks so much taller when you think about it. Maybe because he's more self-confident. But he is so… arrogant! And dumb! And gets every girl- well except Maddie, but that case is understandable. But I love Meg! I love her! I DESERVE HER! Not Zach!_

Cody continued to cry until he heard someone knock on his door. Hastily wiping away his tears, he called, "C-come in!"

Zach entered. Cody's breaking heart immediately screamed, _kill him!_ when he entered.

"Hey um, Cody? Could I talk to you about something?"

"Maybe. I'm not really in a talking mood right now."

"Well, I just need to tell you that I asked Meg out and that she said yes, and I need to ask if you are okay with that…"

"I don't feel like answering that question. You should have asked me _before_ you asked her out, Zach! She just called me to tell me, anyway."

"Did you tell her that you were okay with it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't _mean _it, Zach! Now, leave, before I practically kill you."

Zach stood up quickly, "Why aren't you okay with it, Cody! Is it because she's practically our sister? Well she's not our sister! She's just born on the same day! As far as I'm concerned, she's fair game, and I really like her!"

"Do you love her, Zach?" Cody looked up and glared at Zach.

Zach stared at Cody, "You…?"

"Go away Zach," and Cody shoved him out and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

It was a slightly heavy heart that Zach went to go pick up Meg.

"Hey Zach!" she was looking fabulous in the outfit that she wore the day that she moved into the Tipton.

"Hey Meg," Zach couldn't help but feel happy, _enjoy yourself before you tell her about Cody. Enjoy- this might be the only date you ever go on with Meg. _

So they left- off to the movie theatre, enjoying their time together before they grabbed the bus back home.

"So Meg, had fun tonight?" Zach asked pleasantly, completely forgetting about Cody for a bit.

"Yup! It was awesome, thank you!"

"Cool- I had fun too. I'd normally ask you to repeat the experience, but…"

"But what?" Meg looked a little hurt.

"Yesterday I found out something really big about Cody."

"What?" Meg asked, curious now. Indeed, Cody had been avoiding the two of them all day.

"Meg- he's not okay with us going out. I'm pretty sure that, well, he's in love with you."

Meg stared at Zach for the longest time- they were almost at the Tipton when she shook her head furiously and cleared it.

"Oh my God, you are right! Oh I feel so guilty now… I mean, you always get the girl you want (except Maddie) and he never does! Oh man…" Meg stared down at her shoes, "I feel like a traitor."

Zach nodded, "Me too, Meg. Do you, um… love him?"

Meg thought about it for a bit, and then stared up at Zach.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I do love him, and only now do I realize it! And only now does he hate me!"

Zach gulped, _do this for Cody, do this for Cody!_ "Then I have no choice than to force you to go out with him. He was dying yesterday."

Meg wept into her hands until they reached the Tipton.

They entered the building, and Zach gave Meg a quick kiss.

"I feel I should repay you for this great evening. I'm sorry that- well, it turned out this way," Zach admitted after the kiss.

"It was fun," Meg laughed and kissed Zach once more- really fast- but still a gasp was heard behind them, and Meg whirled around to face…

(959 Words) Ooh, cliffhanger!


	3. Heart Saved

Ch. 3 Heart Saved

Cody stared at his mother, Carrie. Zach and Meg were currently on their date, and Cody's heart was split in two and still splitting.

"Cody, tell me, what is wrong?" Carrie sighed.

Cody wept into his hands, "I-I-m-m i-i-n-n l-l-o-o-v-v-e-e w-w-i-i-t-t-h-h M-M-e-e-g-g! Completely, madly, in love with her! And she's _dating my **BROTHER**_!"

"Oh Cody," Carrie wrapped her arms around him, "how, well, give me the whole story."

"Well, I liked her- as in had a normal crush, since October. But it was in February that I fell in love. Mom, do you remember when we were forced to sleep in the same bed, Meg and me?"

She nodded.

"Well, I had thought to myself, _keep your cool, you just like her, just be cool, and it'll be okay. _Well, I went to sleep as far away from her as possible, and I woke up next to her with my arms wrapped lovingly and protectively around her! But Mom, what really told me was how _right _it felt. I didn't want to let go. So, for the past four months I have been working up the courage to ask her out! And since February I have fallen even deeper, even more intensely, even more in love! **_AND ZACH GOT HER FIRST! THAT ISN'T FAIR AT ALL!_** "

"Oh Cody," Carrie sighed, "no, it is not fair. Not at all. But now you're just going to have to be patient and wait your turn."

"How? And what if they never break up?"

"Oh they will- Zach's in too deep with Maddie. As to how to deal? Daydream, plan, don't think about it, and distract yourself. But don't worry about it. Be patient. But don't fall out of love- bad things will come of it, I'm certain."

"I'm too deeply in love to back out now," Cody mumbled as Carrie left to go clean the twin's room as a favor to Cody.

Cody, meanwhile, waited until his mother shut the door, and then howled into his hands.

* * *

After a while, Carrie gave Cody money for some candy to help him calm down. Normally, he would have been considering himself very lucky, but currently he was way too depressed to.

Sighing against the elevator wall, Cody felt yet another tear trickle down his cheek. _I'm dying, Meg, dying…_

The elevator door opened at the lobby, and Cody walked out slowly; just to be surprised, crushed, even _more_ heartbroken, and killed- all at once.

Meg and Zach were in the lobby, and Meg had just given Zach a quick kiss.

"No!" Cody gasped before running back to the elevator. He heard footsteps coming after him, and didn't care.

He didn't care about anything anymore.

* * *

Running into the suite, Cody let his mind run far ahead of him. _Stab myself in the heart? No, too bloody. Slice my wrists? That'll work… Overdose? Yup, that too. Fall off the top of the Tipton? If you are desperate, which you are…_ Cody began to frantically search the kitchen cabinets.

"What do you think you are doing?" Carrie walked up behind her son and turned him around.

"She kissed him, Mom," Cody cried into her chest, "she kissed him just as I came down the lobby steps. I'm dying, Mom, dying."

"Oh Cody," Carrie hugged him as he wept furiously.

"Just give m-me a g-gun… a kn-knife… a r-razor," Cody sobbed heavily.

"Oh Cody," Carrie groaned, "don't talk that way. It'll be fine."

Cody just continued to sob as someone knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Cody screamed, he knew instinctively who it was. Cody ran into his room and slammed the door. Carrie opened the door to the suite before running after Cody.

"Young man, open the door _this minuet_!" Carrie screamed as Meg walked in.

"Can I talk to him?" she asked softly. Carrie stared at Meg for a second, and then nodded slowly.

Meg opened the door quietly and walked in. "Cody?" she called out uncertainly.

"Go- away," he mumbled, lying facedown on his bed.

"Cody," Meg placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Didn't you _hear_ me?" Cody sobbed, "You're _killing_ me," he moaned.

"I don't want to be, Cody. That kiss I just gave him? That was a 'thank-you-for-a-wonderful-time-but-I-love-someone-else kiss, Cody."

"Oh, who do you love now?" Cody got up angrily, "Bob?"

"No!" Meg shivered and touched Cody's shoulder again, "you, Cody."

Cody stared at her and blinked, "no- you're messing with me."

"No, I'm not!" Meg said heartily, grabbing firmly onto Cody's arm.

"Prove it," Cody said darkly, "prove that you're not just trying to stop me from killing myself."

"I am trying to make you stop killing yourself, but I truly do love you. Not Zach."

"It's too good to believe, so I don't."

Meg became fed up then and grabbed Cody's face in her hands and passionately brought his lips to hers. He didn't react at all except for his eyes widened.

When Meg _finally_ pulled away- after what seemed like several sunlit days, Cody was stuttering.

"I-I… y-you… w-we… Z-Zach… d-do… l-love… m-me… k-kiss… wow," Cody stammered.

"Now do you believe me?" Meg sighed.

In one swift motion, Cody cupped Meg's face in his hands and kissed her just as passionately, and for just as long. Meg moaned softly when he pulled away.

"Yes," Cody whispered.

"I love you, Cody Martin. And there is nothing you can do to change that."

Cody smiled broadly, "and I love you, Meg Dixon, and there is _nothing_ that you can do to change that."

They kissed again, then, Meg's arms around Cody's neck and Cody gently holding her by the waist.

They continued kissing until nature forced them to come up for air. Both were enamored and both of their hearts pounded simultaneously.

"Oh God Meg," Cody moaned very softly.

"Please don't kill yourself now," Meg's voice was shaking.

"Why would I do that? I love you!" Cody gasped, stroking Meg's hair fondly.

"Mmm," Meg sighed before settling herself deeply into Cody's arms, and rested there. Soon, both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Carrie walked into the room after a while, prepared to break up the party in there immediately. When she walked inside, however, she smiled lovingly.

_Aww,_ she thought to herself at the sight of Meg tightly curled up in Cody's arms. She ran to get Andy and Dave quickly.

"Aww," Andy murmured at the sight.

"Yeah," Carrie smiled, "even though Zach and Meg were never meant to be, I guess Cody and Meg are."

"Let us let them sleep," Dave whispered and closed the door.

They did, no one knowing what was in store for them now.

SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE GUYS!


End file.
